The ABC's of Young Justice
by OwlheadAthena
Summary: Randomness awaits. And the alphabet has never been more ashamed. NO PAIRINGS, just everyone being friends :D


**Lol this was fun :D And it took forever, since I made up each word for each letter, and then had to make a little story DX**

**Disclaimer: Nope.**

…

**Acro-BAT: **

Despite Wally's slight teasing of the term, Robin was an acrobat and most definitely the most flexible of the team. Even though they expected it, they were always amazed by the feats the Boy Wonder could do. But the most awe-inspiring, to the boys at least, was that Robin could fall down from fifteen feet, hitting the ground, do a somersault, and then fall into a move that most kids desperately tried to copy: A split.

**Bat-clan: **

On a 'Family-Day' picnic for the superheroes and their relatives being held at Mount Justice,the Young Justice team raised an eyebrow –as did their mentors- when behind Robin and Batman emerged about four other kids or so. "What?" Robin asked with a silly grin as Batman re-positioned his hold on a baby Robin-like clone.

**Cookies:**

No matter how hard she tried, M'Gann could never seem to get her cookies just the way she wanted them. After yet another batch of cookies were burned, Robin plopped onto one of the kitchen stools, reached into his backpack and pulled an old and worn looking book.

"Let's get cooking, M'Gann." Is Robin's simple comment, but the corner of his lip was twitching upward.

That night, the cookies that were born were M'Gann's best ever.

**Death: **

The definition of the concept of 'Death' that Cadmus had taught Superboy still hadn't prepared the clone for the overwhelming sense of _grief _he felt as the coffin was lowered into the grave. The headstone above it, that later would have a sobbing Wally latched onto it read _Barry Allen, a true friend. A True Hero._

**Elastic-Man: **

Years later, he would be Wally's best friend in the Justice League and become like a brother to Dick and Roy- and equally annoying as Wally.

**Fail: **

Superboy let out a small growl as his back hit the floor of the training mat, before accepting Miss. Martian's hand up, still partly confused as to how the girl had beat him in the first place.

**Good-bye:**

'_See ya around?'_

You can only scream in anguish as your best friend, your _brother's_, life is extinguished by a single bullet through the head.

"_No, Robin. I won't see you around."_

**Hose: **

Wally made a mental note: When doing a water-war at Mt. Justice, do _not _let Kaldur near the hose at _any means necessary. _Wally could still feel the tingling pain where some of his arm hair had been literally pulled out due to the amount of water and it's pressure sprayed at him.

**Ice cream:**

Robin and Wally had to pay for the damage that Superboy caused their selves, when the ice cream they bought for Conner gave the clone brain-freeze and sent the boy on a rampage through out the mountain.

On the bright side, Superman advised Superboy on how to 'Properly eat ice cream', then took the clone out to a nearby ice cream parlor to 'demonstrate'.

Black Canary watched proudly from a distance.

**Joker:**

Conner really, _really _hates clowns. Especially ones that have a weird fixation with his little brother, Robin.

**Kite:**

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Robin screamed as he watched his friend float away from him, leaving him down below on Earth while Robin's friend went of to a 'Better Place'.

"Dude, chill. It's a kite." Wally said, completely confused.

"BUT IT WAS A BIRTHDAY PRESENT FROM BATMAN!"

**Light bulb: **

After Wally cracked yet another joke about how many Justice League members it took to change a light bulb (None, because they made their sidekicks-_partners _do it), the team –and the League- forced the speedster to change every single light bulb in Mount Justice. At least Roy appreciated the joke.

**Mission: **

Batman resolved to provide the teenagers more missions when he saw the cost of damage the teens had caused when playing a water war _inside_ because they were 'bored'. After he made them clean up the base, of course…

**No:**

Only one person could really get whatever they wanted around Batman (At least most of the time): Robin.

The team and the League used this to their advantage quite often.

**Opera: **

Wally and Robin were still recovering from the concussions they received after being blasted by Black Canary's sonic scream and flew head first into a wall. Why she did it? 'Because they were trying to convince me to be an opera singer, saying I would definitely be an "Unforgettable Act!"' Once the two boys recovered, they immediately were grounded by their mentors under Black Canary's (terrifying) gaze.

**Poster:**

Every single year Robin spent at Wayne Manor since _the incident_, Dick would pull out the poster advertising his parents and himself the _World Renowned FLYING GRAYSONS _and just _stare _at it, quietly sobbing. At his first anniversary away from Wayne Manor, at Mount Justice, the rest of the team joined their little brother in the mourning of innocence lost at the age of 8 because of a snapped rope.

**Queen:**

Artemis and Roy let out a simultaneous groan, before immediately glaring at each other. At that point, Green Arrow, now in his civilian identity Oliver Queen, walked up to them in a fancy suit and Black Canary holding his crooked elbow.

"You guys ready to dance?"

**Rainbow: **

When he first saw one, Superboy could only gape in wonder at its natural beauty. When he saw a _double rainbow_, the only thing Superboy could do was fan-girl with an equally excited Superman who happened to be nearby.

Bonding immediately occurred.

**Soccer: **

Wally made another mental note: Don't _ever _play soccer with Superboy. Also football, for that matter. Wally still hadn't recovered from the broken arm he'd received when he's played goalie and Conner had kicked the ball at him, even with super-healing.

**Target: **

Artemis close one eye and squinted the other as she eyed the red bull's eye a good distance away, before letting the arrow notching in her bow string fly. It hit dead center.

**Unicorn: ***

"Okay, I have an idea. And Wally, your totally gonna like it."

"I'm all ears."  
>"I know how to make…" Dramatic pause. "A <em>unicorn.<em>"

"WHAT."  
>"Yeah, I know right? Anyway, think about it like this: So say you take DNA from like, a narwhal's horn, okay? And then <em>inject that DNA <em>into a pregnant female HORSE. A few months later, BAM! Instant unicorn!"  
>"OMGYES!"<p>

"IKR?"

**Vase:**

"We are _so _screwed."  
>"No, <em>you're<em> screwed. I get to leave this place in a few minutes. _Your _dad, on the other hand, is Batman. I'll see you in the next life, K?"

"Dude. So not helping. Besides, it's _your _fault! You're the one the knocked over the stupid vase!"  
>"Yeah, well, you're the one who dared me to go super-duper fast!"<p>

"'Super-duper'? Lame."  
>"!"<p>

**Wise: **

When the youngest member of the team was questioned as to why he was handling the first civilian casualty the team had ever experienced so _calm_, the Boy Wonder just shrugged, before saying, "I guess… growing up in Gotham makes me get used to death, helps numb it a bit. 'Sides, what's the point about brooding over something that's already happened? It's not like you can change it. So… I guess I just live and accept it."

**X-ray vision: **

After developing his new power, Superboy couldn't look any of the female leaguers or girls at his high school he encountered on a daily basis in the eye for the next few weeks.

**Young Justice: **

Bad guys beware: There's a new team in town. And they're under-age. (Also beware the 'mother' of the team, Batman.)

**Zatanna:**

Wally let a light frown cross his face as Batman introduced them to Zatanna, teen daughter of the superhero Zatara. They were _magicians._

But still, with her fish net leggings, black boots, and swimsuit like magician tux and top hat, Wally could only let out a mental whistle.

Speeding forward, he stretched out a hand to the surprised girl. "Hey, I'm Kid Flash. But you can call me Wally."

…

**I think the last bit was more like ZatannaxWally, but whatever XP  
>Anyway, I have a few stories I wanted to do for other letters, so I'll upload those soon XP<strong>

*** Oh yeah, the 'Unicorn' one? A friend of mine and I had this conversation on the bus ride home from school BUT IT MAKES PERFECT SENSE, MAN!**

**REVIEW.**

**~OHA**


End file.
